


thankful

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: After he slayed another monster Jaskier spoils Geralt. Geralt thinks to  himself that he should thank Jaskier for this treatment. He ends up  thanking him with his dick, words and cuddles.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote real quick. It's not beta read and english isn't my first language. Enjoy.

"And by the way I am certain that your collection of scars has gotten an addition. So if you mind the way you look, at least that should be a reason for you to be more careful.", Jaskier finished his rant. Geralt had had to listen to him talk about how reckless he was for certainly an hour now. And he wasn't blameless for the bard's concern. Geralt had returned from his last hunt late and bleeding. Jaskier had cried while he had patched him up and it had taken some effort and many hugs to calm him down and convince him, that Geralt was going to be fine. 

Jaskier let his fingers stroke over Geralt's biceps. "Not that the scars would make you any less the embodiment of manly gorgeousness but still I would prefer you in one piece.", he added a little more calmly. He pressed a quick kiss to Geralt's temple and stood up. Geralt gazed at him, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Jaskier was so cute with his concern and worry and Geralt's shirt. In fact he was currently only wearing one of Geralt's shirts. It was too big for him and therefore covered a lot but not everything and the knowledge that he was naked under that one layer was certainly making up for it.

Geralt on the other hand was indeed naked. He sat in the bathtub which the bard had organized and soaked in the warm water. Jaskier had insisted even though Geralt wasn't even that covered in monster guts. But Geralt didn't complain. The water's temperature soothed the ache in his muscles and relaxed him. And besides Jaskier was nearly naked, ready to get into the bath with him soon. But for now Jaskier got a small bottle out of his bag and kneeled down behind Geralt. He gathered Geralt's hair in his hands, pressed a kiss to the white strands and placed them over Geralt's shoulder, so they were out of the way and left Geralt's back bare.

Geralt was just about to ask what that was for but he stayed quiet when he felt Jaskier's hands on his back. He had poured some oil onto his hands and used it to massage Geralt's aching muscles. "You're so tense. My poor white wolf. Don't worry, you will feel better soon.", Jaskier murmured. His fingers did wonders on Geralt's back and shoulders. Geralt's eyes dropped closed and an appreciative hum escaped his throat. 

"You're spoiling me.", he murmured. Jaskier chuckled at that. "There isn't exactly much I can do to make up for you straining your muscles and still having to fight a monstrous, bloodthirsty beast simply for a few coins. You nearly died and didn't even get paid much. There ought to be some sort of thanking you for freeing these farmers of that monster. If I can do it, I'm happy.", Jaskier explained, nearly starting his rant all over again. 

Geralt turned his head to look at him. "You aren't obliged to do anything.", he reminded Jaskier. It wasn't his job to pay Geralt in the farmers' place. Jaskier pouted. He stroked along a scar on Geralt's back and shrugged. "I know but... I want to. And I want to make you feel good. And you barely ever let me.", he admited. Geralt turned around in the tub and raised Jaskier's chin with his thumb and index finger. "Thank you.", he said and kissed Jaskier. Jaskier made a cute surprised sound at the sudden kiss, but quickly his eyes fluttered shut. He placed his hands on Geralt's cheeks and kissed back.

Geralt let his hands wander down on the contours of Jaskier's body and slid them under his shirt. Jaskier let out a surprised yelp as Geralt moved his hands up and took the shirt off. He tossed it aside, wrapped his arms around Jaskier's waist and lifted him into the bath tub. Jaskier giggled as Geralt pulled him onto his lap. He leaned his cheek against Geralt's chest and sighed at the even heartbeat and the strong muscles. Geralt kissed Jaskier on top of his head and hugged him with one arm while the other hand stroked through Jaskier's hair. 

"You are very sweet to me. I should express my gratitude.", he said. Jaskier looked up into his golden eyes. "You don't have to.", he said. "I will make you feel a lot of pleasure. I will take you like you are mine. Because you are mine.", Geralt explained what he had in mind. Immediatly Jaskier's cheeks became red. "On second thought it would only be appropriate for you to show how thankful you are.", he corrected himself. "Yes, I thought so.", agreed Geralt and kissed Jaskier again. 

While he gently pushed his tongue into Jaskier's mouth, his hands slid over Jaskier's body. He played with his nipples, gave his waist a gently squeeze and pet his butt. Jaskier sighed as Geralt moved his lips down to his neck on which he started sucking. Placing hickeys on Jaskier's neck and collar bone was one of Geralt's favourite activities. For one it felt nice and made Jaskier make cute noises. On the other hand it marked Jaskier as Geralt's and kept away a big number of potential flirtarous approaches towards the bard. And those who didn't stay away from a man whose neck looked as if bluish red flowers bloomed on it had to face Geralt's rage.

Geralt gently bit into the part of Jaskier's neck that dissolved into his shoulder. "You are always sweet to me. I really am thankful for that. I really am.", Geralt repeated to make sure Jaskier knew that. Because it was important that Jaskier knew it. He should know exactly how much he meant to Geralt. It had been more than enough times that Geralt had said mean things or behaved rude towards Jaskier in his opinion and he really wanted to make up for that. 

Only once had he scared off Jaskier and it had been the worst time in his life in Geralt's opinion. After that incident after the dragon hunt, Jaskier had stayed away from Geralt for quite some time, thinking the witcher didn't want to have anything to do with him. He had been so surprised when Geralt had found him after searching for him the entire time. And he had been even more surprised when Geralt had greeted him with a tight hug and a sweet kiss. Ever since then they were a couple. And Geralt made sure that his beloved knew how important he was to him. 

"You are sweet to me too, so I think... OH! Oh, Geralt!", Jaskier gasped when he felt Geralt's hand on his hard cock. It sqeezed it gently and then stroked it up and down. Geralt kissed Jaskier's neck and resettled Jaskier on his lap. Now Jaskier sat to close to Geralt that their dicks brushed against each other. Geralt took them both in one hand and started rubbing and stroking them. 

Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck and kissed him on the mouth, moaning against Geralt's lips. He rocked forwards into Geralt's palm. Geralt's other arm wrapped around his waist, keeping Jaskier close and holding him securly. "I'm thankful that you're with me. That you endure my bad mood. I'm thankful for you being part of my life.", Geralt murmured. Jaskier wanted to answer but he could only gasp and moan as Geralt worked their cocks. They rocked against each other just enough to make waves in the water. It had cooled down a bit by now but was still warm and when the two released their seed together, they could feel its' heat in the water. 

After they had dried themselves Geralt carried Jaskier to bed where he dropped down with him and pulled the blanket over them. He was lying halfway on top of Jaskier. His bigger body was like a protective barrier between Jaskier and the world, though a bit heavy. Jaskier didn't complain though. He enjoyed his witcher shaped weighted blanket that embraced him with strong arms and held him against a warm chest. Geralt leaned his chin on top of Jaskier's head and sighed. "I love you.", he said. That was the most important thing Jaskier had to know. Jaskier smiled and stroked circles on Geralt's back. "I love you too.", he said and stroked through Geralt's hair. They soon fell asleep together.


End file.
